


Let Me In (Alucard Tepes x Reader)

by Yourcoolspaceaunt



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Castlevania (Cartoon) Season 2, Castlevania Series Spoilers, F/M, Inspired by Castlevania, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourcoolspaceaunt/pseuds/Yourcoolspaceaunt
Summary: The prophecy proclaimed four people would be the end of Vlad Tepes's violent reign: a hunter, scholar, sleeping soldier, and a healer.
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/You, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve decided I want to write an Alucard reader insert series. I know the idea of a healer with the trio isn’t an original idea, nor the idea of the reader apprenticing under Lisa Tepes. Please know I am not intending to copy or steal anyone’s work, and if you feel I am please let me know. It is not my intention at all. I will also try my best to give any spoiler/content warnings. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The people of Gresit were difficult. 

Some were appreciative of the work you did, helping the injured and sick during the day, while Vlad Dracula’s army of the night was away. Others were reluctant and could become violent towards you at the idea of using science to heal. Alas, you never judged the latter, and continued on; knowing you would make your late mentor proud. 

The Speakers were the kindest, the Speaker Elder had stepped in when a hot headed citizen threatened to turn you into the church for your practices. He brought you to the others, where you met his granddaughter, Sypha, whom you quickly befriended. She was in search of the “sleeping soldier”, a legend which promised peace and an end to Vlad Dracula’s violent reign over Wallachia. You convinced Sypha, and the other speakers to let you go with her, you were more familiar with Gresit, plus it was safe to travel as a duo. Neither of you could predict the dangers that lurked in the catacombs, specifically the cyclops. 

“Y/N! Get behind me!” Sypha yelled as the monster stepped closer towards you both. You tripped as you stepped back, falling to the floor next to Sypha. Your travel bag sliding to the side. 

“Sypha!” was the last thing you called as the cyclops imprisoned you both in a bleak, hard shell.

Being turned to stone was not enjoyable. 

Thankfully, there was a man with a whip to save you. 

You were lucky he found you both. As soon as you and Sypha resurrected from your stone forms, sudden waves of nausea hit. 

“Y/n, are you all right?” Sypha grabbed onto you, desperately, after you were done emptying your stomachs. 

“I should be asking you the same,” you said as Sypha helped you to your feet. 

“This yours?” Whip man asked you, holding up your satchel. 

“Yes, thank you,” you retrieved it and kneeled to rummage through it.

“I didn’t steal anything.”

“I know, I’m searching for something.”

“What is it?” Sypha asked, kneeling next to you. 

“Here,” you said as you removed a wad of cloth from the bag. “Peppermint leaves, it’ll help with nausea. They may be a little bitter, sorry.” You handed one to Sypha before picking one for yourself. “Are you injured?” You asked as you turned to the man. 

“No, I’ll be alright. Just out of practice.”

“Are you sure? I have remedies should you need them.” The man just waved you off. As much as you wanted to continue your search for the sleeping soldier, whip man- who was apparently named Trevor Belmont- made a convincing enough case to go back to the Speakers and put their minds at ease. 

You didn’t know how to feel about Belmont, he was a bit arrogant. He didn’t care to know your and Syphas’ names. The walk back to the Speakers’ house was quiet, you and Sypha occasionally glanced at each other- with looks that spoke something along the lines of ‘This guys is a dick, isn’t he?’

You were surprised the Elder hugged you when you returned. When Belmont left in search of beer, you attempted to leave as well, in order to help more people before nighttime came; however, you still felt faint from your encounter with the cyclops. 

“If you think I’d let you leave alone, you’re crazy,” Sypha said, helping you to lay down on a pile of hay in the corner of the loft. 

“Are you feeling well? How are you not ill?” 

“I’d say having magic helps in these situations.” You both laughed. “Rest, we’ll awake you if we need you.” 

Sypha and Belmont were arguing when you awoke. The Bishop pardoned Belmont, but promised the Speakers would be killed this evening. Sypha, and the rest of the Speakers for that matter, refused to leave. 

“Y/n, tell Belmont he is wrong,” Sypha was desperate. “You know Gresit better than any of us, surely we can hide somewhere-”

“The catacombs,” you said. 

“Looks like you’re not as useless as I thought,” you heard Belmont mumble, you threw him the middle finger- Sypha laughed. “You remember the way to the catacombs? I want you to lead them there. Take this,” Belmont took your palm in his, and gave you a small dagger. “In case you come across any danger.”

“Thank you, stay safe.”

“You too, kid.”

***

“Sypha no, it’s too dangerous.”

“I can handle myself, Y/n,” Sypha said as you reached the catacombs.

“Let me come with you then.”

“Have a doctor out in the field while the creatures of the night are attacking? I think not.”

“Sypha please.”

“Y/n, you’re more valuable protecting the rest of the Speakers.”

“What about the villagers? It is my duty to protect them too, Sypha.”

“I cannot let you fight this fight, not tonight, Y/n.”

“Please be safe, Sypha.”

“Always,” she pulled you into a hug. “You too, Y/n.” Sypha turned and headed back to town, while you led the Speakers down further into the catacombs. You quickly arrived down in the same room as the cyclops. One of the Speakers swore they saw the monster’s corpse move. 

“Do not worry, Y/n,” Elder said as he put a hand on your shoulder. “Sypha will be just fine.”

“I know.”

“I think the best thing we can do right now is rest, try and get some sleep.” 

Though rest did not come easy for you. Your mind wandered to Sypha, Belmont, and the villagers. Vlad’s night army would surely take more victims tonight. You only could hope things would resolve, you hated feeling so useless. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! I am so sorry this took SO LONG to finish! I am starting school again tomorrow so I can’t guarantee when the next chapter will be out, I hope to have it out sooner than later. Thank you so much for your support and for reading! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

It was you who led the Speakers out of the catacombs, and back to the Gresit village. You hardly slept, the overwhelming feelings of guilt and worry hindered you from getting a full night's rest. You bid farewell to the Speakers when you knew they would be safe, and sprang into action helping the injured. 

The hardest part was always the mornings after attacks; seeing families torn apart, the looks of shock and horror amongst the villagers. You grimaced as you watched villagers dismember dead night creatures and throw their bodies in the sewers. You had finished bandaging a woman who lost her eye when Sypha and Trevor found you. 

“Y/n!”

“Sypha!” You quickly hugged her. “Where are the rest of the Speakers?”

“They left town.”

“I’m sorry Sypha, let’s hope you see them again soon.”

“See Belmont, Y/n is nice.”

“Oh whatever.”

“Are you all alright? Did you get hurt?”

“I am fine, and so is Trevor-”

“I think I can speak for myself,” Trevor grouched. 

“Oh hush, Belmont. You must come with us,” Sypha lowered her voice, and wrapped her arm around your shoulder and began leading you to a more secluded area. “We found him!”

“Who?”

“The sleeping soldier!”

“How?!”

“Oh you know, I had to pull out all the stops. Made the Belmont name proud by whooping ass.”

“Excuse me, I did most of the work,” Sypha snickered, before turning back to you.“I’ll tell you later, it’s kind of a weird story. For now, you must meet the sleeping soldier, he is quite the character.”

“Does he have a name?” 

“Does it matter?” Trevor scoffed. “You’ll only be bloody meeting him in a few minutes.”

“Actually, I think Belmont  _ is _ hurt, he hurt his ego last night.” Sypha and you giggled. 

“Hey now, that was uncalled for,” Trevor huffed. You turned and only then noticed the bruise and cut on Belmont’s cheek. 

“Oh my god, Belmont, your face!”  
“I know I’m handsome, you don’t need to get too excited about it.”

“No, you have a cut on your cheek.”

“It’s not anything I’ll die from.”

“At least let me apply some salve to it.”

“All right fine, just get off my case.”

“I don’t remember there to be a wall missing,” You said when the house you and the Speakers stayed in came into view. 

“Oh, the church decided to do some renovations to the old place. I think they did a nice job.”

“I’m just glad the Speakers were able to stay safe.”

“See, Y/n is nice Belmont.”

“I am a nice person too, Sypha,” Trevor retorted.

“I don’t know about that, Belmont.”

“Listen, I saved the both of you yesterday.”

“Yes, how many times do you have to remind us?” Sypha asked as you came upon the loft’s opening. You were quick to notice the figure, a man, in a black coat sitting half in the shade of the loft.

“We’re back,” Trevor proclaimed. “We brought the girl.”

“Good,” the man on the ground said as he turned. His golden eyes softened at the look of you. 

“Y/n is more than a girl you know,” Sypha started. 

“She is the healer, yeah yeah I know.” The trio all turned to you, you stared back in confusion.“Sypha, did you forget to tell her the rest of the prophecy?” Trevor pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I didn’t  _ forget _ , I just withheld parts of the story for her safety.”

“Like you did with me?”

“Now is not the time for arguing,” the man on the floor said. 

“Sypha-?” You began.

“Oh, how rude of me,” Sypha clapped her hands and took your hand. “Y/n this is-”

“Alucard. The pleasure is mine,” Alucard said, stepping closer to you, giving you a curt bow. 

“Y/n,” you said, giving him a curtsey. “The sleeping soldier, then?”

“In the flesh,” Alucard gave you a smile, only for it to fade when his eyes caught the crest embroidered on your satchel. Fluidly, Alucard grasped your wrist with a bruising force, pulling you closer to him. “Are you aware the satchel in your possession belonged to my mother?”

“Excuse me?”

“The symbol on your bag, it’s a family crest.  _ My _ family's crest.”

“It was my mentor’s,” you began. “She gave it to me before-”

"Lisa Tepes was your teacher?"

“Yes,” you answered, then it clicked. “You’re Adrian.”

“Alucard.”

“Your mother called you Adrian,” you quipped as you attempted to shrug off his grip on your wrist. He only held onto you tighter.

"Get a room for crying out loud," Belmont sighed as he searched for alcohol in the storage boxes. 

"Alucard let go of her," Sypha stepped in between you two, Alucard dropped your wrist from his grip. "She is our healer." 

"How can we be so sure?" Belmont sighed as he pulled out an empty wine bottle. 

"Are you drinking again?!" Sypha fumed. 

"I don't think so, Belmont," you said walking over to him. "Sit, let me apply this salve to your cut."

"Jesus Fucking Christ," Belmont groaned as he sat atop the box he was previously exploring.

"Quit acting like a baby.”

“It hurts.”

“You fight monsters for god's sake, I think you can handle some ointment.” 

“Damn,” you heard Alucard chuckle under his breath at your quip. “She can stay.”

“Can someone please explain what is going on?" You asked as you finished tending to Belmont. “What am I missing here?”

“How much of “The Sleeping Soldier” myth did Sypha tell you?” Alucard asked, stepping towards you. 

“Not much, just that there there was a saviour in the catacombs of the city who could save us from Vlad Dracula’s reign of terror.”

“So you don’t know the healer, scholar, and hunter?” Belmont sighed. 

“Excuse me?”

“I guess not,” Alucard scoffed. 

“Shut it, fangs,” Belmont muttered. 

“I can’t stand another moment in here.” You glared at the two men. 

“Ouch, that hurt, Y/n,” Belmont clutched his heart.

“If you need me, Sypha, I’ll be helping the injured. I’m not going to sit idle and listen to those two children make fools of themselves.” 

“Hey! I beg to-” Alucard began, only for you to roll your eyes and walk out of the decrepit building. You heard Sypha call after you as you left, but you continued walking further into the village. 

  
  



End file.
